While it is desirable to build shower stalls and bath tubs of constructions that are as strong as possible, and are as free as possible from the leaking of water, it is desirable to eliminate the possibilities of the leaking of water all together.
So many complaints have been raised to the fact that shower bases and tubs leak water around their upper edge where they contact other building materials that your applicant devoted his attention to this problem, and has succeeded in overcoming the leaks.